gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo vs. Disney: The Ultimate Showdown!
Nintendo vs. Disney: The Ultimate Showdown! is a multi-player fighting video game based on Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. franchise. Unlike its inspiration, it features other Nintendo characters & characters from Disney, Marvel & Star Wars Universes. Gameplay The gameplay of this game can be described as a mix of Super Smash Bros. and Mario Party, with some elements from Disney Infinity. The first mode of the game is the Tourney Mode, in which players fight against each other for victory. Another mode is the Party Mode, which is based after the Gameplay of Mario Party. Characters have to beat Challenges awaiting on their journey while cruising the stage. Playable Characters Characters marked with an asterisk* are villains Nintendo Characters # Mario (Super Mario) # Luigi (Super Mario) # Peach (Super Mario) # Bowser (Super Mario)* # Bowser Jr. (Super Mario)* # Larry Koopa (Super Mario)* # Roy Koopa (Super Mario)* # Iggy Koopa (Super Mario)* # Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario)* # Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario)* # Ludwig von Koopa (Super Mario)* # Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario)* # Daisy (Super Mario) # Rosalina (Super Mario) # Toad (Super Mario) # Petey Piranha (Super Mario)* # King Boo (Super Mario)* # Baby Mario & Baby Luigi (Super Mario) # Koopa Troopa (Super Mario) # Fawful (Super Mario)* # Geno (Super Mario RPG) # Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) # Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) # Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) # Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong) # Funky Kong (Donkey Kong) # King K. Rool (Donkey Kong)* # Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong) # Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong) # Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong) # Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) # Birdo (Super Mario) # Kamek (Super Mario)* # Wario (WarioWare)* # Waluigi (Super Mario)* # Ashley (WarioWare) # Mona (WarioWare) # Jimmy T. (WarioWare) # 9-Volt (WarioWare) # Captain Syrup (Wario Land) # Link (The Legend of Zelda) # Zelda/Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) # Impa (The Legend of Zelda) # Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda)* # Tingle (The Legend of Zelda) # Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda)* # Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda)* # Fi (The Legend of Zelda) # Midna (The Legend of Zelda) # Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda) # Tetra (The Legend of Zelda) # Medli (The Legend of Zelda) # Linkle (The Legend of Zelda) # Vaati (The Legend of Zelda)* # Lana (The Legend of Zelda) # Ravio (The Legend of Zelda) # Samus Aran (Metroid) # Ridley (Metroid)* # Dark Samus (Metroid)* # Sylux (Metroid)* # Kirby (Kirby) # Meta Knight (Kirby)* # King Dedede (Kirby)* # Adeleine (Kirby) # Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby) # Magolor (Kirby)* # Queen Sectonia (Kirby)* # Prince Fluff (Kirby) # Susie (Kirby) # Fox McCloud (StarFox) # Falco Lombardi (StarFox) # Peppy Hare (StarFox) # Slippy Toad (StarFox) # Wolf O'Donnell (StarFox)* # Leon Powalski (StarFox)* # Panther Caroso (StarFox)* # Krystal (StarFox) # Andross (StarFox)* # James McCloud (StarFox) # Pikachu (Pokémon) # Jigglypuff (Pokémon) # Squirtle (Pokémon) # Charizard (Pokémon) # Ivysaur (Pokémon) # Mewtwo (Pokémon)* # Scizor (Pokémon) # Sceptile (Pokémon) # Blaziken (Pokémon) # Gardevoir (Pokémon) # Lucario (Pokémon) # Zoroark (Pokémon)* # Braixen (Pokémon) # Greninja (Pokémon) # Decidueye (Pokémon) # Incineroar (Pokémon) # Primarina (Pokémon) # Lillie & Nebby (Pokémon) # Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) # Jessie, James & Meowth (Pokémon)* # Darkrai (Pokémon)* # Tapu Koko (Pokémon) # Captain Falcon (F-Zero) # Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) # Black Shadow (F-Zero)* # Jody Summer (F-Zero) # Ness (EarthBound/Mother) # Jeff Andonuts (EarthBound/Mother) # Paula (EarthBound/Mother) # Prince Poo (EarthBound/Mother) # Lucas (EarthBound/Mother) # Masked Man (EarthBound/Mother)* # Porky Minch (EarthBound/Mother)* # Kumatora (EarthBound/Mother) # Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) # Starfy (Densetsu no Starfy) # Mr. Game&Watch (Retro) # Duck Hunt Duo (Retro) # Marth (Fire Emblem) # Roy (Fire Emblem) # Lyndis (Fire Emblem) # Ike (Fire Emblem) # Robin (Fire Emblem) # Chrom (Fire Emblem) # Lucina (Fire Emblem) # Corrin (Fire Emblem) # Azura (Fire Emblem) # Black Knight (Fire Emblem)* # R.O.B. (Retro) # Ray-01 (Custom Robo) # Sablé Prince (The Frog for Whom the Bell Tolls) # Takamaru (Mysterious Murasame Castle) # Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) # Pit (Kid Icarus) # Palutena (Kid Icarus) # Magnus (Kid Icarus) # Viridi (Kid Icarus) # Medusa (Kid Icarus)* # Hades (Kid Icarus)* # Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)* # Phosphora (Kid Icarus)* # Olimar (Pikmin) # Charlie, Brittany & Alph (Pikmin) # Villager (Animal Crossing) # Isabelle (Animal Crossing) # Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) # Mr. Resetti (Animal Crossing) # K.K. Slider (Animal Crossing) # Andy Jones (Advance Wars) # Sami (Advance Wars) # Mike Jones (StarTropics) # Mach Rider (Mach Rider) # Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fighter) # Lip (Panel de Pon) # Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) # Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) # Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) # Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) # Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X) # Inkling (Splatoon) # Callie & Marie (Splatoon) # DJ Octavio (Splatoon)* # Saki Amamiya (Sin & Punishment) # Isaac (Golden Sun) # Tethu (Ever Oasis) # Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo Plugs into Adventure) # Captain Rainbow (Captain Rainbow) # Wonder-Red (The Wonderful 101) # Spring Man (Arms) # Ribbon Girl (Arms) # eShop Bag (Nintendo eShop) Disney Characters # Mickey Mouse # Minnie Mouse # Donald Duck # Daisy Duck # Goofy # Pluto # Chip and Dale # Peg Leg Pete* # Horace # Clarabelle # Max Goof # Snow White (Snow White & the Seven Dwarves) # Cinderella (Cinderella) # Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth & Mrs. Potts (Beauty & the Beast) # Beast (Beauty & the Beast) # Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)* # Ariel, Flounder & Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) # Ursula (The Little Mermaid)* # Alice (Alice in Wonderland) # The Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) # The Red Queen (Alice in Wonderland)* # The White Queen (Alice in Wonderland) # Absolem (Alice in Wonderland) # The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) # Merida (Brave) # Anna (Frozen) # Elsa (Frozen) # Kristoff (Frozen) # Olaf (Frozen) # Pocahontas (Pocahontas) # Rapunzel (Tangled) # Flynn Rider (Tangled) # Moana & Hei Hei (Moana) # Maui (Moana) # Tiana (The Princess & the Frog) # Dr. Facilier (The Princess & the Frog)* # Kenai & Koda (Brother Bear) # Aladdin, Abu & Iago (Aladdin) # Jasmine (Aladdin) # Genie (Aladdin) # Jafar (Aladdin)* # Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) # Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)* # Lady & Tramp (Lady & the Tramp) # Simba (The Lion King) # Mufasa & Zazu (The Lion King) # Nala (The Lion King) # Scar (The Lion King)* # Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) # Rafiki (The Lion King) # Pongo & Perdita (101 Dalmatians) # Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians)* # Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) # Sheriff Woody (Toy Story) # Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) # Jessie (Toy Story) # Emperor Zurg (Toy Story)* # Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) # James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) # Randy Boggs (Monsters Inc.)* # Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) # Elastigirl (The Incredibles) # Violet (The Incredibles) # Dash (The Incredibles) # Frozone (The Incredibles) # Syndrome (The Incredibles)* # Remy (Ratatouille) # Marlin & Dory (Finding Nemo) # Hank (Finding Dory) # Wall-E (Wall-E) # EVE (Wall-E) # Joy (Inside Out) # Sadness (Inside Out) # Fear (Inside Out) # Disgust (Inside Out) # Anger (Inside Out) # Arlo & Spot (The Good Dinosaur) # Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) # Baymax (Big Hero 6) # GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) # Wasabi (Big Hero 6) # Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) # Fred (Big Hero 6) # Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) # Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) # Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) # Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) # King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)* # Nick Wilde (Zootopia) # Judy Hopps (Zootopia) # Flash (Zootopia) # Chief Bogo (Zootopia) # Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) # Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia)* # Officer Clawhauser (Zootopia) # Sugar Mama Proud (The Proud Family) # Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) # Huey, Dewey & Louie (DuckTales) # Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) # Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) # Goliath (Gargoyles) # Phineas & Ferb (Phineas & Ferb) # Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb) # Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb)* # Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) # Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) # Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) # Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) # Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) # Wander (Wander Over Yonder) # Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder)* # Kim Possible (Kim Possible) # Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) # Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) # Peter Pan (Peter Pan) # Captain Hook (Peter Pan)* # Jack Skellington (Nightmare before Christmas) # Oogie Boogie (Nightmare before Christmas)* # Robin Hood (Robin Hood) # Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) # Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) # Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) # Mowgli (The Jungle Book) # Baloo (The Jungle Book) # Bagheera (The Jungle Book) # King Louie (The Jungle Book) # Sofia (Sofia the First) # Elena (Elena of Avalor) # Tarzan (Tarzan) # Hercules (Hercules) # Philoctetes (Hercules) # Mulan (Mulan) # Mushu (Mulan) # Shan Yu (Mulan)* # Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) # Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean)* # Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean)* # Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) # Miss Piggy (The Muppets) # Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) # Walter (The Muppets) # Spider-Man (Marvel) # Iron Man (Marvel) # Captain America (Marvel) # Hulk (Marvel) # Thor (Marvel) # Hawkeye (Marvel) # Black Widow (Marvel) # Loki (Marvel)* # War Machine (Marvel) # Star-Lord (Marvel) # Rocket Raccoon & Groot (Marvel) # Deadpool (Marvel) # Wolverine (Marvel) # Captain Marvel (Marvel) # Ant-Man (Marvel) # Doctor Strange (Marvel) # Black Panther (Marvel) # Magneto (Marvel)* # Doctor Doom (Marvel)* # Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars)* # Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) # Princess Leia (Star Wars) # Yoda (Star Wars) # Han Solo & Chewbacca (Star Wars) # Rey (Star Wars) # Kylo Ren (Star Wars)* # Cory Baxter (Cory in the House) Other Characters # Mii Stages Default Stages #Mario Circuit #Princess Peach's Castle #New Donk City #Grumble Volcano #Sherbet Land #DK Isle #Yoshi's Island #Hyrule Castle #The Great Sea #The Great Plateau #Chozo Ruins #Brinstar Depths #Dream Land #Corneria #Fortuna #Melemele Island #Mt. Chimney #Unova Route 10 #Hoshido Plains #Disney Castle #House of Mouse #Riley's Mind #Haunted Mansion #Pride Lands #Al's Toy Barn #Corona #San Fransokyo #Downtown Zootopia #Seoni, Madhya Pradesh #Time's Castle #Castle of the White Queen #Marine Life Institute #The Black Pearl #Scaring Floor #Monster's University #Agrabah #Halloween Town #Lalotai #The Great Wall #Scarif #Death Star #S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Category:Video games Category:Disney films Category:Disney shows Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch